1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filed of identification system, and more particularly to an anti-fake battery pack and an identification system of the anti-fake battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, battery pack 50 is common for portable electronic devices, such as notebook computer, mobile phones, electric ground vehicles, or hybrid vehicles. Since the battery pack 50 has to provide charging and recharging capability, the battery pack 50 has a casing 51, multiple batty cells 52 and multiple conductive buses 521. The battery cells 52 are securely mounted in the casing 51 and electronically connected to each other by the corresponding conductive bus 521.
The battery is required to have stable power function, especially for electric ground vehicle or hybrid vehicle, so the cost of the battery pack is very expensive. That is why some merchants collect the discarded original battery packs to take the casing with trademark and then put fake battery cells with low quality therein to make a fake battery pack. Since the customer only determines whether the battery pack is authentic or not by checking the trademark of the casing, most of customers are easily deceived. In addition, when the electric ground vehicle uses a battery pack having low quality battery cells, driving the electric ground vehicle is no longer safe.
When the fake battery pack fails, it is very difficult for the original battery manufacturer to identify and prove whether the failure of the battery cells was caused by those fake substitute battery cells.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an anti-fake battery pack and an identification system for the anti-fake battery pack to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.